The present invention relates to methods and computer programs for rapidly screening and characterizing an array of materials.
In combinatorial chemistry, a large number of candidate materials are created from a relatively small set of precursors and subsequently evaluated for suitability for a particular application. As currently practiced, combinatorial chemistry permits scientists to explore systematically the influence of structural variations in candidates by dramatically accelerating the rates at which they are created and evaluated. Compared to traditional discovery methods, combinatorial methods sharply reduce the costs associated with preparing and screening each candidate.
Combinatorial chemistry has revolutionized the process of drug discovery. One can view drug discovery as a two-step process: acquiring candidate compounds through laboratory synthesis or through natural products collection, followed by evaluation or screening for efficacy. Pharmaceutical researchers have long used high-throughput screening (HTS) protocols to rapidly evaluate the therapeutic value of natural products and libraries of compounds synthesized and cataloged over many years. However, compared to HTS protocols, chemical synthesis has historically been a slow, arduous process. With the advent of combinatorial methods, scientists can now create large libraries of organic molecules at a pace on par with HTS protocols.
Recently, combinatorial approaches have been used for discovery programs unrelated to drugs. For example, some researchers have recognized that combinatorial strategies also offer promise for the discovery of inorganic compounds such as high-temperature superconductors, magnetoresistive materials, luminescent materials, and catalytic materials. See, for example, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/327,513 xe2x80x9cThe Combinatorial Synthesis of Novel Materialsxe2x80x9d (published as WO 96/11878) and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/898,715 xe2x80x9cCombinatorial Synthesis and Analysis of Organometallic Compounds and Catalystsxe2x80x9d (a version of which has been published as WO 98/03251), which are all incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides computer programs and computer-implemented methods for monitoring the progress and properties of parallel chemical reactions.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a method of monitoring a combinatorial chemical reaction. The method includes (a) receiving a measured value associated with the contents of each of a plurality of reactor vessels; (b) storing the measured values in a memory; and (c) repeating steps (a) and (b) multiple times over the course of the combinatorial chemical reaction.
Implementations of the invention can include one or more of the following advantageous features. The measured values include a set of values for a number of reaction conditions associated with each of the reactor vessels. Step (c) is performed at a predetermined sampling rate. The method also includes changing a reaction parameter associated with one of the reactor vessels in response to the measured value to maintain the reactor vessel at a predetermined set point. the reaction condition is temperature. The reaction condition is pressure. The reaction condition is motor speed. The method also includes quenching a catalyst in one of the reactor vessels in response to the measured value associated with the contents of the reactor vessel. The method also includes using the measured value to calculate an experimental value for one of the reactor vessels. The experimental variable is a change in temperature. The experimental variable is a change in pressure. The experimental variable is percent conversion of starting material. The experimental variable is viscosity. The method also includes displaying the experimental variable.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method for controlling a combinatorial chemical reactor including multiple reactor vessels, each containing a reaction environment. The method includes receiving a set point for a property associated with each vessel""s reaction environment; measuring a set of experimental values for the property for each vessel; storing the set of experimental values in a memory; and changing the reaction environment in one or more of the plurality of reactor vessels in response to the set point and a change in one or more of the set of experimental values.
Implementations of the invention can include one or more of the following advantageous features. Changing the reaction environment includes terminating a reaction occurring in a reactor vessel, the set point is a conversion target, and the change in an experimental value is a change in percent conversion of starting material. A graphical representation of the set of experimental values is displayed. The graphical representation is a histogram.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a computer program on a computer-readable medium for monitoring a combinatorial chemical reaction. The program includes instructions to (a) receive a measured value associated with the contents of each of a plurality of reactor vessels; (b) store the measured values in a memory, and (c) repeat steps (a) and (b) multiple times during the course of the combinatorial chemical reaction.
Implementations of the invention can include one or more of the following advantageous features. The computer program includes instructions to change a reaction parameter associated with one of the reactor vessels in response to the measured value to maintain the reactor vessel at a predetermined set point.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a reactor control system for monitoring and controlling parallel chemical reactions. The reactor system includes a control providing control signals to a parallel chemical reactor including multiple reactor vessels; an analyzer receiving a set of measured values from the parallel chemical reactor and calculating one or more calculated values for each of the reactor vessels; and a user interface for receiving at least one of the reaction parameters and displaying at least one of the set of measured values and the calculated values.
Advantages that can be seen in implementations of the invention include one or more of the following. Process variables can be monitored and controlled for multiple elements in a combinatorial library as a chemical reaction progresses. Data can be extracted for each library element repeatedly and in parallel over the course of the reaction, instead of extracting only a limited number of data points for selected library elements. Calculations and corrections can be applied automatically to every available data point for every library element over the course of the reaction. A single experimental value can be calculated from the entire data set for each library element.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.